They Reminisce Over You
by Major Grai
Summary: "she'd never thought, not even for a second, that she'd be wearing the dress for this." Layne at Massie's funeral. Grief, moving on, being human.


They Reminisce Over You

Okay this is basically Layne at Massie's funeral.

Disclaimed.

PLEASE Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal

~From a tombstone in Ireland

* * *

Layne sat near the front like all the rest of the girls who attended OCD. She wore a long sleeved old black dress with a few frills. She'd gotten it at a second hand store a few weeks back figuring she could dress it up with flamboyant lipstick and accessories. She'd never thought, not even for a second, that she'd be wearing it for this.

As the priest continued with his speech or sermon Layne could hear the loud sobbing that was coming from Kendra Block and Claire Lyons. The parents and the Pretty Committee and a few others sat in the front pew. Layne had walked Claire up there and then found a seat next to Allie-Rose Singer.

* * *

Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break.

~William Shakespeare

* * *

When the priest was done saying whatever it was that he was saying Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons all got up and said a few things. They weren't very well composed and after a few minutes they each broke down into tears. Kristen lasted the longest and Claire the shortest. Alicia barely said a thing at first and then within minutes she couldn't shut herself up until she was all choked up. Dylan blinked often trying to keep the tears at bay but she failed and they came like they were being chased by a swarm of killer bees.

One by one all the girls and all the guys from Briarwood and even a few students from ADD and the high school spoke. They all went up. Some in groups of three or four, some alone. They all said their farewells to the golden girl.

It was hard to understand anyone but it was easy to get the gist of it.

"Massie was beautiful", "Massie was perfect", "Massie was so nice", "Massie was lovely". It was the regular stuff you heard at funerals.

Layne wondered if Massie was listening or enjoying it. Layne bet she did, to be adored and made a God. Layne would bet her bottom dollar Massie was shushing everyone in Heaven so she could hear it better. It wouldn't surprise Layne. Not at all.

* * *

I became a feminist as an alternative to becoming a masochist.

~Sally Kempton

* * *

When it was Layne's turn she wasn't the least bit certain as to what was going to say. She could just say exactly what everyone else said. No one would or criticize her.

But Layne had never disappeared into the wave of the mundane. She had stood outright and been herself. It was one of her greatest strengths.

"Massie, was… well lets face it she was kind of a bitch," Layne said before she could stop herself or change her mind.

* * *

When you reach hell keep going.

~Winston Churchill

* * *

Just about everyone gasped in shock and there were cries of outrage but she kept going.

"There was not a single person who she insulted or bullied, or put down for silly reason. It was who she was. And we can try to immortalize her as this wonderful gorgeous girl who was so sweet and innocent, but that would be a lie. She wasn't. She was far from it. She was cruel, conceited, and just plain nasty on more then one occasion, but aren't we all now and again? Massie was also insecure, prideful, and _human_. That's the important thing here. We have to remember that the girl who was kind to some and mean to others was nothing more then human and trying to make in this psychotic world. I'd say she did a good job, too," Layne said.

There was a long silence in the church and no one said a thing or moved a muscle.

Layne didn't care. She just put the microphone down, walked over to the Block parents said she was sorry for their loss and hugged Claire.

She then walked out of the church and didn't look back.

After all she didn't need to.

* * *

Letting go isn't about giving up. It's about accepting that there are things that cannot be.

~ Unknown


End file.
